Flcl The Boy Who Flew
by VASHATSOCOM
Summary: Well another story by me. This one will probably get finished though oh yeah its really short this first chap and if you like me you dont read anything thats under a thousand words so I get it if you pass on it. If your gonna read please Review


This is again another one of my attempts to catch the feeling that FLCL gives me into a story and make that story a possible successor. I have tried this quite a few time only to stop halfway through. This I hope can be my last attempt and that I get it right this time.

"This town sure is a drag isn't it Naota"

"I don't know, I used to hate it but it's the only place I have ever been"

"You're a boring guy you know that Naota?"

"Well then why do you hang out with other people…"

Its here in these awkward pauses that I most despise me and Ninamori's conversations. Everytime that pause happens it only leads to one thing; A statement that's meant to catch my attention but she knows I wont get

"… Well because boring people do amazing things"

"Eri, you know that I hate it when you say things like that"

"You know full well that I hate being called Eri"

"In either case I gotta get to the Café my sets on in… OH CRAP! like ten minutes"

Naota ran down the stairs at such a speed he seemed to be a blue jacket wearing dust devil. To clarify Naota has considerably grown in the last 4 years and scoured thrift stores in Mabase to find his old blue jacket in his new size. It would be rare to find anyone that says Naota is one for embracing the new or one who has a sense of style. He is also not that much of an original thinker seeing as how after two summers of saving up he had bought himself a red vespa. When people ask him about it and his relation with the "wasp woman" he says "It get more miles to the gallon then cars and where am I gonna need to go when I live in Mabase" or he would if it wasn't quicker to say "SHUT UP". In speeds comparable to that of a mach jet he reaches the café that is inconveniently located across town. He was greeted by his boss and tormentor; Taro the only Japanese person dumb enough to open up a French Café in Japan.

"Oh if it isn't the minstrel of Mabase thank you for gracing this humble establishment with your presence my liege. Would it be possible in the future for you to I don't know what's that weird concept I'm thinking of... Oh yeah SHOW UP ON TIME YOU IDIOT"

Naota replied in the most sarcastic tone possible "You know what I like about you? Your always so giving you know it really melts this ice cold heart of mine you know?". He liked to finish these conversations with an eye roll before sidestepping his nemesis and running towards the stage. He thinks he hears his boss yell something but dismisses it and gets on stage and sits on his stool.

" Well folks sorry about that small wait but I will play my set and a little longer so we are even steven. I would hate for you to hold a grudge against such a young guy just getting started in the world". He smiles to the crowd with a grin so large everyone in the crowd can tell its overdone. As he beings his first song "Cat eyed woman what have you done?" he looks for his regular crowd but notices something is off they all appear to be wearing uniforms… and one has really big eyebrows. "Aww son of a" as the uniformed men rush him, he flips one over his back before he is restrained. "Wow kid it looks like you think you're an action star now with those Bruce Lee moves". Naota certainly does not enjoy the cold cement and the pungent smell of alcohol that is over powering his nose from the floor "Yeah it's a wonder what things you can learn about aikido from a extremely annoying girl". Amarao looks down on Naota with his orange shaded glasses "Oh the rich girl, the mayor's daughter right hmm I had figured you the type to wait for Haruko after the stunt you pulled with Medical Mechanica and the Terminal Core". "Hmmph what are you here for anyways eyebrows? Or you just like feeling superior to adolescents?'. "Naota what I am going to tell you is classified yadda yadda point is kid we want you to work with us on a project. Now here is the part where your saying to yourself "Wow Amarao your so amazing cool in that way women love so much why do you need my help?" Well kid we need someone with an N-O gate and since 18 I have worn these eyebrows to stop mine and that Eri girl that your fooling around with definitely is much to inexperienced to use hers so besides some American candidates you're the lucky kid who gets to work for the Interstellar Bureau. Right now your saying "But ridiculously good looking suave, cool,


End file.
